


He's Looking At The Stars

by HolyCasDean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU!Castiel - Freeform, Coda, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Sad to Happy, Sam being the big brother for once, Season/Series 12, Spoilers, finale, for, long wanted kisses, reuniting lovers, season 12, season 13, the, trying to fix that goddamn ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyCasDean/pseuds/HolyCasDean
Summary: Dean gave a breathy laugh and looks Cas in the eyes. “God, I could just kiss you right now.”Cas was broken by how upset Dean was, he didn’t expect this at all. Cas was tired and exhausted and all he wanted right now was the feeling of Dean Winchester against him.Cas whispers out a small “Please.”so Dean does.





	He's Looking At The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is ONE BIG SUPERNATURAL SEASON 12 FINALE SPOILER. It’s basically what I’d like to happen WHEN Cas comes back.  
> and you know the deal about the alternate universe, i believe the real Castiel didn't come out of the time crack, only the AU Cas.  
> The real Cas is back with Mary and Bobby...and Lucifer.
> 
> 13x01-??
> 
> This is actually my first??? Fic I’ve written so don’t judge me too harshly
> 
> <3

It has been exactly 2 months and 4 days since Sam came back out of that house containing the newborn Nephilim, to get Dean and go. They had to run. Both Winchesters knew nothing about Nephilim’s except that they were the un-holy offspring of a human and an angel. Sam had run out of that house, leaving the newborn-teenager sitting in the corner just… smirking. The youngest Winchester found his brother where he left him. Kneeling beside the fallen angel’s body, sobbing. Sam was shocked, Castiel was dead. Everything that their angel friend went through with them and to be stabbed in the back by Lucifer.

Sam went to close Cas’s eyes, to accept that he’s dead and won’t be back, but he was stopped. The youngest Winchester looked up and his heart broke. His brother’s eyes were red and puffy and tears were falling at a non-stop pace. He looked downright broken. 

“He’s looking at the stars.”

The eldest Winchester’s voice cracked upon saying this and Sam lowered his hand away from Cas’s eyes. “Come on Dean, we need to go. The Nephilim could come out any second.” Sam tried to use soft words to encourage his brother to get up.  
And sure enough after a while Dean got up and situated himself leaning against his baby brothers shoulder and together they walked to the impala. Sam set Dean down in the passenger seat and Dean made a grabby movement with his hand back towards where his best friend lay.

They drove home, Sam driving, Dean fast asleep in the seat next to him and Castiel’s body laying across the backseat. While Sam was driving, he happened to notice that Dean had grabbed the angel’s hand lightly in his sleep. The youngest Winchester didn’t bring it up the next day.

 

 

It’s been 2 months and 10 days since the Winchester’s left the Nephilim alone in that house. They are both back at the bunker. Castiel’s body lies in his room on his bed. Dean looks around the room and breaks down because it has nothing in it. Did Cas never have a home here with them? Dean refuses to burn the body. Sam’s scared because Dean won’t do anything. He lies on his bed and fails to sleep.

 

 

 

It’s been 2 months and 15 days since Lucifer came out of that time crack and pierced the blade through Castiel’s back. Sam managed to get his older brother out of his room and that night they made a pyre and gave their best friend the hunter’s funeral he deserved.  
Dean sobs against his brothers shoulder and Sam cries with him.

 

 

 

It’s been 2 months and 20 days since they lost their mom to the alternate universe. Dean was slowly recovering, coming out to eat with Sammy and working on the impala. Dean’s having a shower when Sam bursts into his room carrying an old dusty book and tells Dean to get out because “This involves saving Mom.” Dean is out of that shower faster than Lucifer could snap his fingers.  
The brothers stand side by side as Sam throws a lit match at the ring of holy fire. The Nephilim stands inside of it glaring angrily at them. Around them sits items that brought the Nephilim to them.

 

 

It’s been 2 months and 25 days and the Nephilim still hasn’t cracked or made a drastic attempt to escape from the boys’ watchful eyes. The eldest Winchester pours his heart out in trying to get the angel-hybrid to talk. Some days it’s torture the other days it’s dealing and talking. Sam watches from the sidelines, just to make sure that Dean doesn’t do anything he would regret.

 

 

 

It’s the 3rd month since everything went to hell. The Nephilim talks. He wants a family, he wants his Dad, so he spills the beans on opening that same crack in time and space. The two brothers don’t believe him at first, but they are both lonely and they want the same thing as the Nephilim. Family. So, they bind the Nephilim with their angelic handcuffs and they take the long drive to that small house in Washington. Dean doesn’t get out at first, he sits in the driver’s seat of the impala and tries to breathe.  
Dean knows he needs to help Sammy. But he can’t breathe. He can still see his best friends’ wings burnt into the ground. 

The Nephilim needs to open the crack in the exact same spot as it was opened when he was born. Dean doesn’t say a word as the hybrid opens the crack. They can get mom back, they can still save her. Both Winchester brothers aren’t stupid, they know the Nephilim is going to try to escape so it can find it’s father, they both just need to hold on and find their mom before it does. 

The piercing yellow light fills the air and Deans’ eyes start to prickle as flashbacks appear from 3 months ago. It isn’t long before Sam pulls them both through and the air turns sour. Deans eyes open as Sam grunts, the Nephilim is trying to escape, but since it’s not at its full power, and the handcuffs are working well, Sam is able to overpower the creature. They start trekking away from the crack.

They have walked for about an hour and a half before something crunches on the ground in front of them. Both Winchesters pull their guns out at magnifying speed, even though they both know the guns would be completely and utterly useless if they came face to face with the devil. Dean signals for Sam to go around the other side of the massive boulder, and the youngest brother complies, dragging the exhausted Nephilim along with him. Dean returns his gaze to his side of the massive boulder like structure and starts silently moving towards it, gun drawn.

Before he could round the corner though, out steps a familiar figure, rugged up in layers of hunting clothes but her blonde curls are still recognisable.

“Mom?”

Everything’s silent before Mary drops her gun and pulls the dirty scarf from around her face. “Dean.” Mary bursts forward and envelopes her son in a tight hug, which Dean happily returns, tears leaking out of his eyes. As they pulled away from each other, Sam comes around the corner, still holding the Nephilim, but with Bobby and Rufus in tow behind him. Dean beamed. They had found Mom, they weren’t along anymore. 

Sam was the first one to speak. “We got the family back together.” Dean’s smiled faltered and Sam realised his mistake. “Most of the family.” Mary smiled behind the brothers’ backs towards Bobby and Rufus. “How about we take you boys to our place, have some drinks. Get out away from the open. We might have a place to put this guy.” Bobby took a hold of the Nephilim’s handcuffs.  
The journey to the “Hunters Hideout” as Mary claimed it to be called, was silent. Bobby and Rufus, not knowing much about Sam and Dean and still sceptical about them being John Winchesters’ children, chatted idly by themselves as they walked. The 3 Winchesters walked side-by-side together, neither letting each other go out of arms range. Mary was constantly checking around and by the time they reached a small hideout behind a mountainside of rocks and sick trees, she seemed more nervous. Dean knew it was the idea that they were bringing a Nephilim with them, not any Nephilim but Lucifer’s son. Yet the Nephilim was the only way to close the door back over when they leave, they wouldn’t be able to afford to have a run in with the Devil himself.

Sam and Dean stood idly to the side as their mom trotted forwards and rapped on the door before the door itself opened by a female hunter they’ve never seen before. She moved back inside and held the door open and Bobby and Rufus took the Nephilim inside most likely to move it to a safer place. As Dean walked in behind his brother he took a note of his surroundings, the place felt somewhat warm and homely yet cold and distant. It was nothing compared to the Bunker, with its’ high walls and cosy armchairs. Before Dean could look around further, Mary pulled him to the side, Bobby and Rufus were still nowhere to be seen with the Nephilim and Sam was making idle chat with the young female hunter. His mom looked back towards the pair talking and tugged him around a corner. 

“Dean there’s something you need to know... about Castiel.”

The world dropped around Dean, just the slight mention of the angel’s name had Dean feeling a world of guilt and pain. At Deans’ silence, Mary continued.

“Just please don’t do anything rash, he’s been upset without you boys.”

The green-eyed hunter stared at her, the world was spinning around him.

“Dean? Are you okay? Do you get what I mean, Castiel is-“

“Alive.”

Deans’ head snapped up at that new voice. The sound of a gravelly deep voice that sounded so familiar, that he’s missed so much. His eyes focused on a figure standing behind his mom. That tacky old trench coat came into his field of vision, his eyes travelling up to the grey-blue tie that was messily tied. Dean would’ve laughed if it weren’t for the current condition he was in. He eyes continued travelling upwards towards the Angel’s eyes.

“Cas.” Dean’s voice broke and Dean suddenly didn’t even give a shit about what he sounded like. Was this just a crude joke?

“Dean.” 

Tears started pouring out of his eyes, “Cas!” Not even thinking the Hunter launched himself around his mother and started striding towards his Angel. “Cas!” He collided so harshly with Castiel that he felt the angel take a step backwards and give a little shout in protest. Dean didn’t care, this feeling that he was feeling was something he was yearning for months, he could smell the crisp stench of the trench coat and he could feel Castiel’s’ slight stubble rubbing against his own cheek. He wrapped his arms around his best friend. He hugged him so hard, as if he would just disappear at any moment and Dean would just wake up. Dean didn’t want that. He started sobbing loudly, he didn’t care if anyone else saw him like this. God, he missed Cas so much, so goddamn much. How was he even alive? Why the hell is he in this place?

Dean pulled back and rested his forehead against the Angel’s, breathing heavily as he tried to control his sobs. 

“Dean-”

Dean gave a breathy laugh and looks Cas in the eyes. “God, I could just kiss you right now.”

Cas was broken by how upset Dean was, he didn’t expect this at all. Cas was tired and exhausted and all he wanted right now was the feeling of Dean Winchester against him. 

Cas whispers out a small “Please.”

so Dean does.

Dean kisses Castiel like the world depended on it. Which it kind of did in their point of view at that moment, he presses their lips together that wasn’t at all like first kisses were imagined in books and movies. It was messy and sloppy and both men’s tears were mingled between them. But Dean didn’t care, and neither did Cas. The Angel’s arms wound around the Hunter’s neck and Dean’s arms wound themselves around Cas’s waist. They both stayed like that for what felt like hours, but could only have been minutes. 

They both pulled away, breathing heavily. Dean leant his forehead against the Angel’s and brought both his hands up to cup his face. “God, I missed you so bloody much. I thought... I thought you died... what the hell happened man.”

Cas moved forwards and pressed his lips against Dean’s again. “Dean… Lucifer killed the Alternate Universe me… I managed to slip away but the time crack closed before I could get to you. I’m so sorry.”

Tears started prickling at the edges of Dean’s eyes again. “I spent months thinking you were gone forever... oh god.” Cas wrapped his arms tighter around Dean and rested his head on the taller hunters’ shoulder. “I’m here now Dean, I won’t leave you, I promise.”

 

Dean kissed the top of Cas’s fluffy hair. “I love you so goddamn much Cas.”

 

“I know Dean.”

.


End file.
